Kids:Now and Forever
by Blak-Ice
Summary: it's been 10 years since Iggy left Nudge with their 3 kids. What will happen when he suddenly returns out of the blue? And what new surprises will be in store as their kids grow up? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

Chapter 1: Reunited, and it doesn't feel so good

"Get Back here! I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Tiara screamed.

"Only if you can catch me!" Nad replied as he ran through the house. He jumped from the top of the stairs, and ran into the living room. He ran past Mom, and into the Kitchen.

"Nadthanal! No running in the-" She stopped as Tiara ran after him. "Tiara! Both of you stop running through the house!"

"Sorry Grandma." Nad said as he opened the back door and ran into the backyard.

"Sorry!" Tiara said as she ran after him. The continued to run through the backyard.

I walked over to the window and watched them run around. I was so proud of how much they've grown.

Oh, right. I'm Nudge. But I'm sure you guessed that. I have 3 kids: a pair of twins , Tiara and Crystal, and a son, Nadthanal, but we all call him Nad for short. The Girls are ten now, and Nad is nine. It's been a long time since we last spoke to each other. I bet you're all wondering what happened to the flock in the last ten years, right?

Well, Max and Fang got married about 6 years ago, and now they hav 2 kids: their oldest son, Nathan, or Nat, and a daughter, Nalexis, but we usually just call her Nexi. (Apparently, they were having trouble with coming up with names for her. Then she faded into the shadows in her room, and reappeared downstairs. Man, these kids have weird powers.)

Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention all our kids have powers. Tiara has the ability to freeze things. Before, she could only change the temperature, and cover things with ice. But after a couple of years, I taught her how to control it, and now she can even shoot it from her hands.

Crystal is the exact opposite. She controls heat. He can make temperatures as hot as the sun (or so we think. We got pretty far, but never **that** far.). She can also focus heat in her hands. When she does, if it's hot enough, her hands get covered in a light orange aura. It's pretty impressive.

When they are together, they can see where people are and what they are doing. Well not all people. They have to either have seen the person, or have a special connection to them. But that doesn't all ways work. If the person knows about them, they can prevent them from seeing them.

Nad has a very, how should put this…electrifying power. He can shoot electricity from his hands. He basically taking his energy, and changing it into an actual, visible form of electricity. He also has the ability of hacking into any computer and sonic hearing.

Nat has the power to go invisible like Fang. Both can do it at will, and can move while doing it. He can also phase through things. He's basically another Fang. He has the same skin tone, same pitch black hair, except his is only shoulder length. His wings are black, with brown at the tips. The only actual feature he got from Max were her brown eyes.

Nexi has the power to fade in and out of shadows. She can walk into the shadows, and reappear anywhere that there are shadows. She also has the power of super speed. She love racing the other, especially her brother, who also has this. But he usually wins. But that's normal considering he's 2 years older than her. Her wings are white with brown at the tips. She look almost exactly like Max, but has black hair like Fang, and brown eyes like her brother.

Tiara's wings are a little golden color. Crystal's are a little brown. Nad's are like a rust color. They are brown mixed with red.

Gazzy and Taylor have been going pretty good. They're engaged to get married next year. Taylor is really excited, and asked me plan the wedding since I'm the town's best wedding planner.

Angel and Aaron are still goin out, surprisingly. I'm not trying to be mean or anything like that, but they've been going out since they were 11. Most relationships don't last that long. Especially if they're kids.

Ella lives in an apartment on the other side of town. Max and Fang live a couple blocks from here. Angel is living with them until she finishes college. Gazzy and Taylor have an apartment about 15 minutes from here. I still live with Mom. I make good money as a wedding planner, but not enough to have my own house or apartment, and still take care of three kids.

Now I bet you're all wondering two things: 1.) Who's the father of my kids, and 2.) why haven't I mentioned Iggy. Well, Iggy is the father of my kids, and the reason I haven't mentioned him is cause he left me.

10 years ago, we got into an argument over the fact that he lied to me and continued to make bombs. The only reason being the safety of our children. He had blinded Nad accidently with a flash bombs. He left me, and I haven't heard from him since. I tried to look for him, but never did find him. I tried to get the girls to find him, but they said they couldn't see him. So, for the last ten years, my kids grew up without a father. The only good thing, they don't remember Iggy, and don't ask about him often.

"I swear, if you don't give me that, I'll freeze you solid!" Tiara shouted as she chased her brother.

"Only if you can catch me!" Nad said as his wing instantly grew out of his back with a quick snap. He jumped into the air, and started to fly high into the sky.

"Tiara did the same, flapping hard to keep up with him.

If you're wondering why I haven't stopped them from fight yet, it's cause they do this so often, and I figure, it's best to get this out of the way before our company comes.

Just then, Nad stopped right in the middle of the air. "Mom!"

I opened the window, and called out to him. "Yea sweetie?"

"Here they come! I can see-Oof!" she said as Tiara slammed into him. They both tumbled as they hit the ground.

Tiara pinned him down. She was angry. "NOW GIVE BACK MY DIARY!" she screamed at him.

"Ok, ok! Just shut up! You know I have supersonic hearing!" he yelled back at her.

"If want to live to hear anything else, you'll never take it again." She threatened as they got off the ground, and he handed her the diary.

Mom walked ran after them, with me right behind her. "Oh my god, are you two alright?" I asked, worried they may have hurt themselves.

"Yea. We're good." Nad said, giving me a fake smile.

"Don't give me." I said, causing his smile to fade. "Stop stealing your sisters diary."

"And stop runnig through the house." Mom scolded them.

"Sorry." They both apologized.

"Now, what exactly were you trying to tell me?" I asked Nad.

"Oh, right. Everyone's almost here. I saw them in the distants." He said.

"Good. Then the party can start so. Will one of you go get Crystal?"

"Don't bother. I'm here." Crystal said as she walked into the backyard. "I just woke up from a nap when I heard these two screaming and running around. I figured the party had started, so I came to see." She said. "Has anyone seen my glasses?" she asked.

"Oh, I got them." Nad said, digging into his pocket and pulling out her glasses. "When TT was chasing me, I hit the dresser, and they were falling, so I caught them, but didn't have enough time to put them back, so I just stuck them in my pocket."

"It's ok. At least they didn't break." She said as she cleaned them, and fixed them on her face. She's got some sight problems. I found that out when she was about 3. The doctor asked me if her father had any sight problem, and then I remembered that I got pregnant before Iggy got his eye surgery. She can see when things are close, but has a problem with things that are father away.

But when she did get her glassed, she started reading more, and now, she's one of the top students in her school. I promised her when she became a teenager, that if she wanted contact lenses, I would get them for her.

"Hey guys!" Angel cheered as she landed.

"Auntie Angel!" Nad cheered. He ran over to her, and gave her a big hug.

"Hey sweetie." She said, hugging her back. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Still causing trouble for your sisters I see." She said, examining his clothes.

"Yea…kinda." He said rubbing his head.

"And how are my nieces?" She asked as she walked over to the girls, and hugged them both.

"We're good." They said at the same time. "A little annoyed by our little bother, but that's about it." they continued, confusing Angel.

"Hey Angel." I said, hugging her. "And girls, what have I said about the twin, Siamese talking joke?"

"Sorry Mom." They both said together again.

"Look out below!" came a familiar voice. I looked up to see Gazzy slowly land, while caring Taylor bridal style.

"Uncle Gazzy!" Nad cheered. He ran over to him, and pounded fist with him.

"How's it goin nephew?" Gazzy asked.

"Good. Hey Auntie Taylor!" he said, giving her a hug.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" she asked returning his hug.

"Good. How was your guy's trip to Japan?" he asked.

"It was really good. And, we got you all souvenirs." Gazzy said, digging into his backpack.

"Really?" Nad asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Yep. Here you go pal." Gazzy said, handing him a Nintendo Wii video Game.

"Whoa! Dragon Buster 2!?" Nad cheered in excitement.

"Yep. It just came out over there." He walked over to Crystal and Tiara. "And for my nieces." He handed Tiara a snowglobe of Tokyo, and Crystal a Manga in Japanese.

"Wow! The new issue of Demon Riders?" Crystal asked in disbelief. She was really into Manga's, and she learned how speak, read, and write in Japenese, French, and Spanish. Like I said, she's a smart girl. Tiara liked collecting snowglobes, especially ones from other countries.

"Thanks uncle Gazzy!" Tiara said, giving him a hug, and then Taylor.

"I won! Again!" I heard someone yell. We all looked up to see Nat and Nexi lowering themselves to the ground.

"That's so not fair! When you challenged me, you got a head start!" Nexi complained.

"Whatever. You know it's cause I'm faster." Nat said, ignoring his little sister as he readjusted his skater hat.

"Next time, i-" she started before he cut her off.

"I'm gonna beat you, blah, blah,blah. Save Nex. I've heard it all before. You're never gonna be beat me, so get over it." he said as they walked over to us.

"Hey guys." Nad said, pounding fist with Nat, and hugging Nexi.

"Where are your parents?" Mom asked.

"We don't know. We started racing, and turned on the speed. We left them in the dust." Nat explained.

"Well they should be here soon." Nexi added.

And as if on cue, Max and Fang landed in the backyard. "Hey everyone." Max said.

"Max!" Angel cheered and ran over to her.

"Jeez, took you guys long enough to here." Nat said.

"Nathan, respect your parents." Mom scolded him.

"Sorry Grandma." He said, kind of uncaringly. God, he was so much like Fang. Especially the attitude.

Just then, we all heard a car door. And you'll never guess who walked into the backyard. Ella! "He guys." she said, hugging us all.

"Auntie Ella!" Nad and Nexi cheered as they ran over to her.

"Good. Looks like the family's all here, so let's get this 4th of July party started!" Gazzy cheered.

We all cheered in response as we brought out the grill, and got the barbeque started. Gazzy had brought homemade fireworks for the kids to play with. He made sure they weren't dangerous, and promised me he was keeping the heavy stuff for later. Nad, Nexi, and Tiara flew around while setting of the fire cracker. Nat was sitting on a branch in the tree toward the back of the house. Crystal was reading a book under the same tree.

We were all having a good time. We talked about what everyone has been up to, and how things were. It was a good day.

"Mom?" Tiara called to me.

"Yea honey?" I called to her.

"There's something coming this way."

"What?" I asked, a little confused.

"Something, or someone is flying toward the us." She was using her raptor vision.

My heart sank. There was only two things it could be, and I didn't believe it could be either one. "All of you come here. Get out of the sky, now!" I ordered.

They flew down, and landed next to me. Crystal put her book down, and came to stand by me. Max and Fang stood up, and stood next to Nat and Nexi. Gazzy stood in a protective stance in front of Taylor, while Angel covered Mom and Elle.

"What do you think it is?" Max asked me.

"I don't know. It's either a new hybrid from some underground company, or…." I couldn't even say his name. Personally, I was hoping it was a hybrid.

Whoever it was, they hovered over us, before landing. He had short blonde hair, green eyes, and had pale skin. He was wearing a blue sweat suit, and old sneakers. I was in shock. It was him.

"Hello…Nudge." He said, looking at me.

"I can't believe it…" I almost whispered.

"Mom, who is this?" Nad asked.

I turned to look at them. "Kids, this is Iggy. He's…..

_**To be continued…..**_

_**Will Nudge tell them that he's their father? And can you believe how much they've all grown? I was even surprised cause I didn't have any of this planned out. I just let my fingers do the walking, and it just goes as I type. So let me know what you think. I need to know what's on my reviewer's minds. But as you can see, there's a little tension goin on between the siblings…lol. Review!**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and review!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-dt2009**_


	2. Chapter 2: Daddy's Back

Chapter 2: Daddy's Back

"Kids, this is Iggy. He's…an old friend." I explained, returning my gaze to him. He smiled as he looked at everyone.

"Nice to meet you." He said, holding his hand out to Nad.

Nad looked at me. I nodded my head yes, and smiled to tell him everything was ok. He held out his hand, and took Iggy's, shaking it lightly. "Nice to meet you too. These are my sisters Crystal and Tiara." He said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you. So, how is everyone?" he asked, looking at the flock.

Everyone just stayed silent, not really sure how to react. Iggy left us, and now, he just suddenly reappears. Not exactly how we planned to spend our holiday.

"Iggy, it's, um, great to see you again." Gazzy said, walking up to him and shaking his hand.

"It's great to see you too Gaz. I've missed all you guys. I can't believe how much you've all changed."

"Yea. Um, Iggy, can I speak to you in private?" Max asked. The two of them walked out to the front yard, and across the street to the forest. "You guys keep the party going. We'll be back." She instructed.

"Why did Mom have to walk so far away from us to talk to him?" Nexi asked Nat.

"Isn't it obvious? She doesn't want us to hear them talking. It's probably some big secret that the adults don't want us to know. I bet-"

"Enough." Fang said to him. "This is nothing to do with you guys."

"Then why did they have to leave to talk?"

"The last time we saw Iggy, we had a few…problems." I spoke up. "When he left us, he broke our trust, and now, we don't know if we can trust him anymore."

"Oh. So, what do we do?" Nad asked.

"Nothing. You don't worry about this. We'll handle this. Trust me, he's a good guy. But I don't know if I can really….deal with having him around. Nothing's gonna change around. I promise." I said, kissing his forehead. "Now don't you guy still have some fireworks to set off?"

"Oh yea! Come, let's go." They all ran off.

"Nudge." I turned to face Fang. "I know what he did to you was wrong, but he has a right to be here as much as the rest of us."

"I know Fang. But I don't know if I can trust him. He broke my heart, and left. Who's to say he won't do it again?"

"I know." He said. At that time, Max and Iggy came back. I stared Iggy down as he approached us.

"Why are you here Iggy? I thought when you left, you were gone forever." I said, fighting back the urge to kill him.

"I can back to apologize." He said simply.

"Apologize? You came back to apologize. So after 10 years of no contact, and leaving me to take care of the kids, you just suddenly just come back to apologize!?" I was trying to keep my voice down. I clutched my fist at my sides.

"I'm sorry Nudge. It took me some time to think. I wanted to come back, but whenever I put the thought into my head, it would replay the fight we had, and everything that had happened. I felt like, I didn't belong here, and that you were better off without me."

"Oh yea Iggy. I lose the love of my life, and the father of my children, and I was definitely better off."

"Nudge, i-"

"No Iggy. We don't need you. The kids don't need you, I don't need you, and the flock doesn't need you. You should just leave and go back to where it is you came." I turned, and walked into the house. I walked up the stairs, and into my room. I sat on the bed, and cried my eyes out.

I was angry, but I was happy at the same time. I was glad to see Iggy again, but I was still angry about him leaving us in the first place. I wanted things to go back to the way they were, but I see any way for that to happen. He just needed to leave and never come back.

I must have fallen asleep cause when I woke up, it was 10:38 at night. I got up and walked downstairs to see that the TV was on. And you'll never believe what I saw. Iggy was sitting on the couch, watching our TV. "Iggy?"

"Hey Nudge." He said, smiling at me.

"I thought I told you to leave and go home."

"I would, but I don't really have a home. Anymore."

"What do you mean? Where have you been living for the last 10 years?"

"I've been roaming from state to state, living in apartments and doing odd jobs for money. I was just evicted from my apartment in Chicago last month, and I've been roaming around. I was in the neighborhood, and decided to drop by."

"Well you did, so I guess you can leave now." I was ready to throw him out the door.

"I wish I could, but I'm staying for a while."

"What!?"

"Dr.M offered to let me stay here until I get back on my feet. I figured while I was here, I could connect with my kids."

"So now you want to connect with them? Where were you when they fell and hurt themselves? Where were you when they got sick? Where were you when they need you Iggy?"

He was silent. He looked at the ground. He looked back up at me. "You can't ignore this Nudge. They're my kids too. I have a right to be with them."

"You can be around them. But you won't be telling them you're their father."

Iggy gave me a look of pure shock. "What?"

"They don't need to know."

"Why would they not need to know?"

"Because. You broke my heart when you left me. I was crushed. They missed you when you left. I won't let you hurt again. Not like you did me." I turned back toward the stairs. "Good night Iggy." I said as I walked up the stairs. As I was heading back toward my room, I peeked into the girls room. They were both sleeping peacefully. I smiled, and shut the door.

I walked across the hall to Nad's room. I opened the door to see that he was still up. He was looking at the moon. I walked over to him, trying to stay quiet. "Hi mom." He said.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" I asked as I sat on his bed next to him.

"I was just looking at the moon. I like to do that when I want to think about something."

"Well what are you thinking about?"

"Dad."

"Oh." I said. I was getting nervous. What if he found out that Iggy was their father?

"I was just wondering if we were ever gonna see him again."

"I don't know sweetie. He's been gone for awhile. I'm not sure if he's gonna come back."

"Yea. But it would be cool if he did." He said, looking up at me with a smile on his face. That smile. It was Iggy's smile. I'd recognize it anywhere.

I smiled and kissed him forehead. "Go to sleep. Don't forget, you've got camp tomorrow."

"Yea." He said, climbing back under his covers. I kissed his head one last time, and left the room.

_**Next Morning; Current Time: 7:38 am…**_

This was my favorite part of the morning. I walked down the hall, and knocked on the girls door. "Girls, time wake up. Breakfast in 15." I could hear both groan as the shuffled around in their beds. They definitely got that from me. I walked over to Nad's door, and opened it. "Morning pal." I said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Morning." He was always up before his sisters. In fact, I almost never had to wake him up. He got that from Iggy. In fact, now that I look at him, he reminds me more and more of Iggy every day.

"Breakfast in 15 minutes." I told him. He nodded his head as he tied his shoe.

I walked into my bathroom and finished getting ready. I checked my watch. It had been 10 minutes since I woke the girls up, and neither one of them had been up yet. I walked out of my bathroom, and back down the hall to their room. I started pounding on the door. "I'm serious. You two have 20 minutes before we have to leave. If you don't get up now, I'm not stopping to get you breakfast."

I heard two mumble little voices come from the room. I opened the door, and stormed in. I pulled the covers from over both of them, and pulled them up. "Tiara, get up. Now!" I said shaking her a little.

"Ok, ok! I'm up!" she said rolling out of bed, and trying to stand.

"Good. Now go get ready." I turned my attention to Crystal. "Crystal, you have 30 seconds to get out of bed and get ready before I drag you out of that bed by your feet."

She instantly shot up. "I'm up, I'm up!" she said, jumping out of bed and running for the bathroom. I smiled. I went through this every morning, so I knew how to get them up.

I walked into the kitchen to find that Iggy had cooked breakfast. "Morning." He said, smiling at me.

"Morning." I said, walking pass him to get a cup of coffee.

"You sleep well?" he asked. Like he cared.

"Yea. It was ok." I checked my watch. "Girls, hurry up. We're leaving in 5."

Both came rushing into the kitchen and started eating as fast as they could. "Whoa guys." Iggy said. "Slow down. There's plenty of food. You can take some with you."

"Ro a." Nad said, his mouth full of food.

"Nad, don't talk with your mouth full." I scolded him.

"Sorry." He said. They were all dressed and ready by the time I finished my coffee. I grabbed my car keys, and rushed them out the door.

"Bye Iggy." I said, rushing out the door. Before I could go, he grabbed me from behind, and held me. I pulled myself from his grip. "Sorry Iggy, but we're not like that anymore. I still haven't figured out if I can truly trust you." I said as I rushed out the door.

**Iggy's POV**

I watched as Nudge rushed out the door with the kids. I figured she hadn't forgiven me yet. I was just glad to see her again. I was a fool to ever leave in the first place.

I sat at the table and sipped some coffee from my mug, when Dr. M walked in. "Morning." She greeted me.

"Morning."

"So how was your first night back?"

"Interesting." I said, jokingly.

"SO how's Nudge taking the fact that you're staying?"

"Not so good. She said I can't tell them I'm their dad."

"Are you ok? I mean how are you dealing with this?"

"I can put on a fake smile, and pretend everything is ok. But for how long, I'm not sure. I love those kids, and I'm amazed at how much they've grown."

"Yes. They have. I'll tell you something. If you're really serious about changing, the first thing you've got to do is get Nudge to forgive you."

"I know. It's going to be hard. But I won't stop til I get her and my kids back."

_**Later that evening….Dinner time**_

**Nudge's POV**

"Wow Iggy, this pasta is really good." Crystal complemented him.

"Thank you. I try my best." He said. Well, he's still full of himself.

"Well Iggy, you've really out done yourself." I said, standing next to him. "Don't think just cause you can cook for them, that I've forgiven you." I whispered coldly.

"I know. But it's a step in the right direction, right?"he asked, hopefully.

"Maybe, maybe not. I haven't decided yet."

He sighed. "Nudge, what's it gonna take to prove I'm sorry?"

"A lot. You promised you would always be there for us, and you left. You're gonna have to work pretty hard to get back up there pal." I said, walking out of the room.

**Iggy's POV**

I let out another sigh. This was super hard.

"Don't worry." I turned to see Nad standing by me. "I know she still has feelings for you." He whispered to me.

"I think you have me confused." I tried to play it off.

"No. I heard you guys talking last night." He whispered the next part. "You're our Dad. Don't worry. I'll help you get Mom back. That way, we can be a family again."

My eyes grew wide in shock. He smiled, and went back to eating. He was most definitely my son.

_**Ok guys. So it's getting good. Apparently, Iggy's here to stay. And apparently, Nad's a little sneaky. What's gonna happen? Well….wait til next chapter to find out…**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-dt2009.**_


	3. Chapter 3:The Truth

Chapter 3: The truth

**Crystal's POV**

"You're crazy." Tiara said. Nad told us to meet him in his room after dinner. He said it was super important.

"I'm tellin you, that's what I heard. And I'm not crazy." Nad said, glaring at Tiara.

"There's no way possible that Iggy's our dad. He's nothing like any of us, and we don't look anything like him." I agreed with Tiara.

"I'm telling you, that's what I heard them say! Why can't you guys just trust me?" he pleaded.

"Because the last time I trusted you, you put slime in my shoes." Tiara said.

"And the last time I did, you cut the hair off my favorite doll." I said, anger growing in my voice.

"Ok, that was justified by the fact that you guys kicked me out of the living room while I was watching TV." He tried to reason.

"Yea cause we wanted to watch Real World: Cancun. That's way better than anything on Cartoon Network." Tiara said.

"You like it cause you wanna grow and be a whore…" Nad said under his breath. Now remember, Tiara's the oldest. I mean sure, she's only like a minute older than me, but she's still the oldest, and she never let's us forget it. She tries to dominate over us like she's queen. But one thing we make sure we steer clear of is her temper.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?" she said, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. Ugh. I hate being the middle child. I always have to mediate these stupid little fight between them.

"T, calm down." I said, grabbing her free arm. "I'm sure he was just kidding. Right Nad?" please, if you ever want to live to see another day, you'll say yes.

"Yea. Jeez T, calm down." He said coolly. I let out a sigh of relief as she releasing her grip on his shirt. "You're gonna be a stripper at some trashy night club." He said laughing his ass off.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" she screamed as she punched him in the face. He fell backwards off the bed before she jumped on top of him. They started going at like wild animals. I just kinda sat there. Last time I tried to break up a fist fight between them, someone punched me, and next thing you know, we were all beeting the crap out of each other.

I sighed as I watched them fight. "Why me?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling.

**Iggy's POV**

"Nudge, we have a problem." I told her while the kids were eating dinner.

"What Iggy?" she asked, irritation in her voice.

"Nad knows!" I said in a hurried whisper.

"What!?" she asked, trying to keep her voice down. "What do you mean he knows?"

"He knows I'm their father. If you really wanna keep this a secret, we'd better do something about him."

"How does he know?" she started pacing back and forth, then stopped and stared at me. "You!" she accused me. "You told him, didn't you?"

"NO! I swear, I didn't tell him. He said he heard us talking last night." I said, defending myself.

"Did he say anything to the girls?"

"No. I haven't heard him say anything, but he did tell them to meet in his room after dinner."

"Ok. We'll stand by the door and listen when they talk." She said.

So here we are. We listened to the whole conversation, and the girls didn't believe him what so ever. But I did find out that he's been causing a bit of trouble for them. Well, like father, like son. We listened to the whole conversation, then we heard laughing, then we heard what sounded like punches being thrown and people rolling around on the floor.

"What are they doing?" I whispered to Nudge.

"They're fighting! Again! After I told them to quit fighting so much."

"They do this often?"

"Yea like 4 or 5 times a week!" she said. She opened the door, and ran over to them. "HEY!" she tried to pull them apart, but it wasn't going so well. "Iggy, a little help, please!?" she shouted to me.

I snapped out of my mini Trans, and ran over to help her. I pulled Tiara of him while Nudge helped Nad to his feet. He wiped some blood from his nose, and she wiped some from her lip. "What was that all about!?" Nudge yelled at them.

"He started it!" Tiara yelled, pointing at Nad.

"You hit me first!" he protested.

"I don't care who started it!" Nudge yelled, getting their attention. "You're both ground for the next week! No TV, no video games, no friends, no flying. Got it!?"

"Yes." Tiara said in a defeated tone.

"Yea." Nad said crossing his arms.

"Now what were you doing in here anyway?" she asked.

"Nad thinks that Iggy is our Dad." Crystal said like it was nothing.

"What?" I asked looking at him. Here's where all my years of lying to Max come in handy. "You think I'm your dad?"

"Yea. Isn't that what you guys said last night when you were talking?"

"No sweetie." Nudge said, rubbing his back. "Iggy's not your dad. I don't know where your dad is."

"I wish I was. I would really love to have kids like you guys." I said.

"I know you miss him. And I promise, one day, we'll find him so you can meet him."

"Promise?" He asked, hope in his eyes.

"Promise." She hugged him and held him for a minute or so. "Ok guys. Bedtime. Now." She ordered.

The girls walked out of the room with Nudge right behind them. I was walking out of the room right behind her when, "Iggy?" I turned to see Nad looking at the ground with a sad look on his face.

"Yea? What 's up pal?" I asked sitting on his bed next to him. He hopped up on the bed, and kinda leaned on my shoulder.

"Did you know my dad?"

"Yea. I knew him."

"What was he like?"

I had to think about it for a moment. "Your dad was a great guy. He was an awesome cook, he could make bombs out of virtually anything, and he really loved you're mom, and you guys."

"What happened to him? Why'd he leave?" I looked down at him. I could see the tears in his eyes.

Now this was gonna be hard. How do you explain to your 9 year old son why you left him and the rest of your family? You can't right? So how was I gonna? "Well…you see…when you were a baby, there was an accident."

"You mean when I was blinded?" he asked.

"Yea. You're mom told you about that?"

"Yea. She said that I almost completely lost my sight."

"Yea. Well the reason was that your dad was too immature at the time, and wasn't paying any attention to you when he should have. You got a hold of one of his flash bombs, and-"

"I electrified it, causing it to go off, and nearly blind myself." He said like it was nothing.

"Yea. Well your parents got into an argument about your dad being responsible, and him growing up and being more mature. But he wasn't ready to, and he blamed your mom. He said it was her fault since she wouldn't let him make them. Then he your mom was always controlling everything, and that he was sick of it. Then she told him that if he was sick of it, that he should just leave, and he decided to. She begged him to stay, but I guess he felt he need to go to protect her and you guys."

"Protect us from what?" he asked. I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"From him. I guess he felt that if he left, he could keep you safe from him, and that maybe if he could just do a little growing up, he could come back and make things right."

"But he hasn't. I don't think he wants to come back." He said, grabbing at my shirt as the tears continued to flow from his eyes.

I wrapped my arms around him, and held him tight in my arms. "I'm know he does. I bet, as soon as he knows that he can be a good dad, and that you'll all want him back, he'll be hear. But you probably don't want him back."

"No. I do." Ok, this surprised.

"You do?" I asked him.

He nodded his head up and down. "I really miss him, and I wish that he was here with us so our family was together again. I know that don't say it or show it, but sometimes I hear Crystal and Tiara talk about how much they miss him. Tiara even cries herself to sleep sometimes."

My heart hurt. I felt sick to my stomach. I knew I hurt them, but I never knew I hurt them like this. "Oh. Does your mom know?"

"No. Tiara doesn't know I know either. I just happen to hear her with my sensitive hearing."

"I see. Alright. I'm gonna make you a promise. I'm gonna find your dad, and I swear, you'll all be a family again."

"Really?" he sniffled.

"Really. Alright. I think you should get in bed before your mom finds out and kills me for keeping you up." We both laughed as he crawled under his covers.

"Night Iggy."

"Night." I said closing the door behind me. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. I was heading my "bed" as I called the couch, when I heard someone come up behind me.

"So you told him about us huh?" she asked.

"Yea. But I left my name and involvement out of it. He has no clue what so ever."

"I know I heard you. I also heard him crying."

"Yea. It's been tough on him." I said, still facing the couch. I couldn't let Nudge see my face. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I was crying. Wanna know why? Because I'm an ass! I left my girlfriend and my kids for ten years cause I thought I couldn't be a good dad.

"Listen, just cause you talked to him, and comforted him once, doesn't mean I forgive you. But…" she was hesitant.

"But?" I asked, trying to keep my voice normal.

"It's definitely a step in the right direction." She said, walking back up the stairs.

I laid on the couch. _I wish I could tell you what really happened to me that night Nudge. But it's probably better if I don't. If I did, they would come back for you and the kids. I won't let that happen._ I drifted off to sleep, thinking about everything that happened to night.

**Someone's POV**

"Sir?" said one of my guards.

"Yes?" I said, turning to look at him.

"We have a conformation on the houses of the first generation avian hybrids. We're ready to send the Eliminators in on your command."

"Excellent. And what about the second generation?"

"We have three living in one house, and another two living in a house not far from the first."

"Excellent. We shall go after the first three, then the last two. Once we have them we shall eliminate the first generation, and we shall take control of the second generation, thus, we shall have an unstoppable army at our disposal."

"What shall we do for now sir?"

"Keep up the surveillance. We shall strike soon." The guard saluted him, and walked away.

**To Be Contined…**

_**OOOOHHH MY GOD! Who is the mysterious new enemy? What is this true that Iggy is hiding from the family? Does it have something to do with this new enemy? What are Eliminators? What's gonna happen next chapter? Well that's fro me to know, and you to find out! Muhahaha! I'm so evil!**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-dt2009**_


	4. Chapter 4:Until Now

Chapter 4: Until Now

**Iggy's POV**

I was sleeping soundly on the cough as I dreamed a pleasant dream about my family. I really did miss them, and only wish to tell them the truth of why I was gone. But it was better I didn't.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. I was instantly jerked out of my sleep as I ran up the stairs. The scream was coming from the girl's room.

I ran to the open door to find Nudge holding Crystal as she screamed. Nudge was saying soothing words as she tried to calm her down. "Crystal! You have to wake up! It's only a dream. Open your eyes sweetie."

Crystal calmed down, and slowly opened her eyes. "Mommy…I had that dream again…I…I'm scared. What if he comes back? What if-"

"Crystal!" Nudge yelled, getting her attention. "You don't have to worry. He's gone. They're all gone. You never have to worry about him again, I promise." She said, holding Crystal close.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting next to Tiara.

"Crystal had a nightmare. It comes back every now and then. When we were babies, she was kidnapped with my mom and taken to the place where you guys escaped. But then my dad and I went there and we saved them before uncle Gazzy blew up the building. She keeps have a dream that he's not really dead, and that he's gonna comeback to get us."

"Whoa. That is scary." I said, looking at Crystal as she cried. Then, I got an idea. "I'll make you some of my world famous hot chocolate. If you're anything like your mom, you'll definitely feel better." I said.

"Ok." She said. I stood up, and grabbed her hand. She picked up her glasses, and followed as I lead her down to the kitchen. I walked her over to the table, and got to work on the hot chocolate. As I was making it, something acquired to me.

"Crystal?"

"Yea?" she asked looking at me as she wiped her eyes dry.

"If you and Tiara are twins, how come you have to wear glasses, and she doesn't?"

"Well," she said as she put her glasses back on, "I went to the doctor, and he said that it was a trait that was passed on, and that not all traits get passed on. He asked if anyone in my family had vision problems, and my mom said that when she got pregnant with me and Tiara, that my dad was blind. Then he got his sight back after an operation. The doctor said that he was surprised that I wasn't born blind. He said my vision shouldn't get any worse, and that I have to wear glasses or contacts. I can see when things are up close, but I need them to see far away."

"I see" I said. "Here you go." I said handing her the hot chocolate.

"Thank you." She said. She sipped it slowly so as not to burn her tongue. Her eyes instantly flew open as she tasted it. "Whoa! This is delicious!"

I smiled and laughed. "Thank you. I have my own special secret to making it. Your mom used to beg me to make it for her. Especially around Christmas when it was cold."

"I can see why." She said, continuing with her drink. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you leave the flock? I mean…where have you been this whole time?" she asked, curiosity in her eyes.

I sighed. "I left the flock cause I needed some time to myself. I wanted to go off on my own. I had something's that I needed to figure out on my own."

"Did you figure them out?"

"Yea. And that's why I came back. I wanted to be with my family again, but I knew that it was gonna be tough. I knew I would have problems coming back. Especially with your mom."

"Why?"

"Your mom and I were close. We were like brother and sister. I knew when I left that I was breaking her heart. It was hard, but I had to."

"Were did you go?"

"I wasn't really in a specific place. I kinda just flew from place to place. Staying there for a couple days or so. Eventually I found an apartment in Chicago where I stayed for about a year or so."

"Oh." She said finishing her hot chocolate. "I think if you really apologize, mom will forgive you, and you can stay with us." She said, hope in her voice.

I smiled, and walked over to her. I kissed the top of her head. "I wish it were really that easy. But I'm gonna have to do a lot more then apologize to get her to forgive me. So what's it been like living her with your mom and grandma?"

"It's great. I love it. Especially when we have family parties. I love hanging with my cousins, and my brother and sister are great. Well except when we all fight. One time, we broke a vase, and my grandma freaked. She was yelling at us for almost an hour, and we got grounded for 2 weeks. Nad and I freaked out cause we had nothing to do, and didn't know how to handle it. Tiara on the other hand, she was used to it."

"What do you mena?"

"She's always getting grounded cause she's always getting into fights. She's the toughest girl on the block and at school. Me and Nad are the only ones who can or even will stand up to her. Everyone thinks it's cause she's our sister, but then I remind them about this one time that I got into a fist fight with her at school."

"I see. But why exactly does she fight so much?"

"Because people make fun of us." Tiara said, walking into the kitchen. "Can I have some hot chocolate too?" she asked, sitting at the table.

"Sure." I made her a cup, and hand it to her before asking, "So you fight cause people make fun of you?"

"Yea. They have ever since we started school. People make fun of us cause our dad left us. They also try to make fun of our mom."

"How?" I asked, a little worried.

"They call her a slut, and a whore, and a skank." Crystal said.

"One time, this kid was picking on Crystal, and since she's not much of a fighter-"

"Except with you two." She corrected her.

"Right. Except with us, she was feeling really bad, and ran and cried in the bathroom. Then, he said 'Yea, that's right. Run away, just like your punk ass daddy!' and I got so pissed. I jumped half way across the room and kicked his butt. I actually knocked him out unconscious and they had to take him to the hospital."

I was listening carefully. I couldn't believe kids were picking on my daughters just cause I left. I was holding on to the counter, and way gripping it so hard, I think I started to dent it. "That's not right. You shouldn't have to suffer cause of what he did. Do you miss your dad?"

"Yea. I sometimes dream that he was here. I look at all our friends and see how much their dads love them and call them their little princess. When I dream, I dream that he calls us his princess, and just holds us." Tiara said as tears started to come to her eyes.

I walked over to her, and wiped them away. She looked up at me. "I'm gonna make you girls the same promise I did Nad. I'm gonna find your dad so you can meet him. I swear."

"Really?" they asked at the same time.

"Yep. Ok, it's late. You should get to bed. And when your mom goes to work, I got a special treat for you guys."

"What is it!?" Crystal asked, excitedly.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Ok."

"Now, off to bed."

"Night Iggy." They said at the same time as the ascended the stairs.

I walked back to the couch, and fell asleep pretty quickly.

The next morning, I was woken awake by the shouts of my three kids. "IGGY!"

"AHH!" I yelled as I feel of the couch. "What is? What happened?"

"Nothing. You said you have a surprise for us once Mom left for work. She's gone." Nad said.

"Oh right. Well I planned a whole day full of fun to make you guys feel better. Did you guys eat already?"

"Yea. So what are we gonna do first?" Tiara asked.

"Well first, I'm taking you out for ice cream. So go get dressed, and we'll leave."

"But we have camp today." Crystal implied.

"Don't worry. You can miss one day. And if your mom finds out, I'll take the blame. Now go get dressed."

"Yay!" they cheered as they ran up the stairs to get dressed.

**Nudge's POV**

So I just got a call from the camp saying that the kids never showed up. I drove home as fast as I could. I figured they were going to try to skip it. Well they're wrong.

I opened the door to find no one was home. Not even Iggy. I started to panic. I pulled out my cell phone, when I heard something behind me. I turned around to see a group of people. One was a scientist. He was wearing a white coat. The rest were what looked to be men crossed with tigers. They had strips, sharp fangs, and claws.

"Hello Nudge." Said the scientist. "I am Professor John Vental. And these, are my eliminators."

I watched as they all smiled, cracked their knuckles. "What do you freaks want?" I asked. As if I don't know.

"We came for you and the children of course."

"What have you bastards done with My children!?" I screamed.

"We haven't done anything to them…yet." He smiled as he turned around and walked past the Eliminators. "Take her. I want her alive." He gave the order.

They all started charging at me at once. I ran inside, closed the door, and shoved the couch up against the door. I tried to hold it in place, but knew that it would only hold for so long. But a thought hit me. If the kids weren't captured, then there was one other place they could be.

I dialed Iggy's cell phone, praying he would answer.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Iggy!"

"Nudge? What's up?"

"Are the kids with you?"

"Yea. Sorry. I kept them for a day of fun. Sorry, I should-"

"Never mind that. Iggy, some freak has come by looking for the kids. He brought some new hybrids called Eliminators."

"Oh my god! Nudge, I'm on my way!"

"No Iggy! I need you to stay away from here. Do not come back here."

"What!? Nudge, are you crazy? I'm-"

"Iggy, if you ever want me to trust you, now is the time! I need you to take care of the kids. Don't bring them back here. Please Iggy." I was crying now. I needed to know that I could trust him on this.

There was a pause. "Ok Nudge. I promise."

"Thank you Iggy. I love you." I said, hanging up the phone. Then, the windows shattered, and I was ambushed by the Eliminators. I started fighting them, but was soon knocked out. Everything went black…..

**Iggy's POV**

"Thank you Iggy, I love you." Nudge said as she hung up. Her voice was cracking. She was crying. I stood there as the kids stood in front of me, staring up at me.

"Iggy, what happened?"

"We have to go. We have to get to Max and Fang's house. Your mom's in trouble."

**To be continued…..**

_**Ok, I feel like I'm rushing this story a bit, but it has to be done. The whole point is for Iggy and Nudge to get reconnected as a couple. That, and also to have Iggy reconnect with his kids. But as you can see, there's a little snag with his plan. So what exactly is gonna happen? Well I don't know. Maybe if you read the next chapter, you'll know. I promise, the next chapter, is the beginning of a new adventure for them. Bet you can't wait, huh?**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-dt2009**_


	5. Chapter 5:Here's the Plan

Chapter 5: Here's the Plan

**Iggy's POV**

I was flapping my wings hard. I was trying to get to Max and Fang's as quickly as I could. I was surprised that the kids could keep up with me. Then again, they do have mine and Nudge's endurance.

"Iggy, why are we going to our aunt and Uncle's house? What's going on?" Crystal asked.

I sighed. "How much has your mother told you about the School?" I asked.

"You mean the place where you guys escaped?"

"Yea."

"Well, she said that that's why you guys have wings, and that you guys took down the company, but that's about it."

"Ok. It looks like there was an underground part of the company that we didn't know about. They've stayed hidden ever since we destroyed the building when we rescued you from the School. I imagine that they want something from us."

"But what does that have to do with our mom?" Nad asked.

"The School created these things called Erasers. They were hybrids like us except they were a cross between humans and wolves. They got rid of all of them a long time ago, and just started making random hybrids. When your mom called me, she mentioned something about Eliminators."

"What are they?" Tiara asked.

"They're like Erasers, only worse. They're a cross between humans and tigers. They are deadly."

"So why aren't we going home and trying to help mom!?" she freaked.

"Because they've already captured by now. She told me to protect you and keep you safe. We're going to Max and Fang's so we can regroup and plan a rescue mission."

As we came upon Max and Fang's house, we landed in the front yard. Max and Fang ran out onto the lawn. I could see they had worried looks on their faces.

"Max, we have a problem." I said.

"I know."

"What? You know about Nudge?"

"What about Nudge?"

"They captured her with some new type of hybrids called Eliminator. They're a cross between humans and tigers." I explained.

"Oh god. They got her too?" Max asked, her voice shaking a little with anger.

"Too?"

"Taylor called me. Angel and Gazzy were ambushed right in front of their house. She saw it, and called me and Fang. If they got Nudge too, then that means that they want us for a reason."

"It's not just us. They want the kids too." I said in a low, angry voice. They were taking my family away to that hell hole. I have to do something.

"What!?" Crystal panicked. "They want us!? For what!?"

"Calm down. I'm not really sure, but I promise, you're not going anywhere." I said reassuring her.

Just then Nat and Nexi walked out of the house. "hey guys. what's goin on?" Nat asked.

"We're having a little family emergency that needs to be taken care of. Everyone come inside." Max said in her leader type voice. God how I missed that.

We all filed into the living room. We started thinking up our options. "Well we can't all go. Someone needs to stay here to watch the kids." Max said.

Fang and I agreed. "I think I should go. Alone." I said, looking at them both.

Max gave me an 'are you crazy ?' look. "No Iggy. You can't go alone. You'll never make it. One of us should go with you." She argued.

"No. you guys should stay here. If they come looking for the kids, at least you two can stay together and fight them off. I have nothing left to fight for other than to save my family."

"Yes you do." Fang said.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh yea? What?"

"You have your kids. You're all they have now. If they lost you, then what?" Max asked me.

"I know it's tough, but I have to do this. I have to save them, and I need you two to stay here and protect them. Please Max." I begged.

She looked at me with reluctant eyes, but agreed. "Ok. Get your bag packed."

"Thank you." I said hugging her.

Once I was all packed, I stood outside on the lawn. "Iggy!" Nad called after me. I turned around to see the three of them standing there. "Where are you going? Please don't leave us…" he had tears in his eyes.

I walked over to them and hugged them. "Don't worry guys. I'm gonna go and bring your mom back. Besides, I still gotta keep my promise to find you dad."

"Iggy." Max and Fang were standing in the doorway. "You know you may not come back. Maybe it's best you tell them the truth."

I looked in her eyes. I could see that she wanted them to know almost as much as I did. I let out a sigh of relief. "What truth?" Tiara asked.

"The truth is…I'm your father." I said in a low, shaky voice.

"You're our dad?" Crystal asked in shock.

"Yes."

"I knew it!" Nad said, hugging me even more. "I knew I was right! I knew it!"

"But why did you tell us?" Tiara asked.

"Your mom and I were waiting for the right time. But considering the fact that I may not come back, I wanted you guys to know that you're the best kids a dad could ask for."

They were all crying now. The girls grabbed onto me like Nad, and held tight. "Please, be careful." Crystal said.

"I promise I will. I have to come back to my princesses and my pal." I said as a tear came to my eye. They released their hold on me, and I turned toward back toward the direction of the School. I took a running start, and jumped into the air, extending my wings their full length, and taking off.

_I swear, I will come back. I left you guys once, but I swear, I won't do it again. I'm coming Nudge, Gazzy, Angel. I'm coming._

**Crystal's POV**

We were sitting in my cousin's room. I hadn't said a word since dad left. It's been at least 2 hours. Nad won't stop talking. "I can't believe it! We got the coolest dad ever! I told you I was right!" he said, taunting Tiara.

"Shut it you little twerp. Ok, you were right. But I feel so useless right now. Mom's been captured, Dad's on his way to free them, by himself. It just doesn't feel right. We should out there helping him." She complained before punching the wall.

"I know. But there's nothing we can do about-" there was a sudden slamming noise.

All five of us ran out of the room and into the hall. My aunt was pressed up against the door, which was trying to be broken down by something. No! they're here for us!

"Fang! They're here!"

My uncle ran in, and tried to hold the door with my aunt. "What are we gonna do?"

"Like we planned. Kids!" she looked at us. "inside the garage, there are 5 backpacks with your names on them. We feared it would come to this, so we packed you some supplies. You 5 have to grab your packs, and find Iggy. We're going to hold them off as long as we can."

"What!?" Nat shouted. "No way! We're not leaving you! We can fight with you."

"Yea." Everyone else agreed. Everyone but me.

"No." I whispered.

Everyone turned to look at me. "What?" Nat asked.

"I can't. I can't fight. I can't do this!" I broke down and started crying.

"What's with her?" Nat asked.

"Now's not the time to argue Nat!" Aunt Max yelled. "You have to go. I promise we'll be fine. Find Iggy. He'll know what to do."

Nat looked at his parents for a moment, but reluctantly agreed. "Ok mom."

"Nat, I want you to lead them. You have to protect them all no matter what."

"I don't know if I can do that." He said, doubting himself.

"I know you can. Your Max's son." His dad said.

"That's right. I'm the son of Maximum Ride. I can do this." He nodded. He shifted his hat so that the front was turned to the side . "Let's go!" he shouted, leading us all to the garage.

Once inside, we closed the door. We ran over to the corner where our backpacks laid. We grabbed our respective pack, not checking to see what was in them, and opened the double garage door.

Once it opened, we ran outside, unfurled our mighty wings, and took off. We took a quick U turn and headed in the direction my dad was heading in earlier.

As we got further and further away, Nexi turned her head, and watched as the Eliminators tried to break in. "Nexi!" Nat called from the front of our 'New Flock'. She turned her head and looked at him, tears streaming from her eyes. "Stay focused. We're gonna find Iggy, and we're gonna go, and we're gonna save mom and dad. We cant do anything right now except find him like mom said."

"I know. I'm just worried, that's all."

"I know. We all are." He said. We instinctively formed a kind of V shape. Nat was in the middle and front since he was the leader. Tiara on his left, and Nexi on the right, with me and Nad bring up the rear, him on te left, and me on the right.

_We're on our way Mom. We're gonna help dad rescue you guys. I swear. _ I thought.

**Iggy's POV**

It was getting late. The sun had set about 2 hours ago. I'd been flying for at least 8 hours now. I was tired, and decided to rest. I looked around as I scanned for a good place to land. I was over a forest. As soon as I say a clearing, I lowered myself into it.

I walked into the forest, and found a good place to setup for the night. I collected firewood as I went along so as to start a fire to cook dinner.

I was lying against a tree as my hot dogs slow roasted over the fire, when I heard a rustling in the bushes. I slowly stood, and walked over to it until I was close enough that I pounced onto the person. I was about to start fight when I saw who it was. "Whoa! Dad, stop! It's me!" it was Nad.

"Nad? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I helped him to his feet.

"We came looking for you."

"We? Your sisters are here too?" I asked, anger building inside me.

"Them, Nat and Nexi."

"Why did you come looking for me? I told you to stay with your Aunt and Uncle."

"We were under attack, so they told us to grab the packs they made for us and to come find you." He explained.

"Well were is everyone else?"

"Behind that bush. They saw the fire and sent me to check it out."

"Well you weren't very stealthy." I turned back toward the bush he came from. "It's ok. You can all come out. I know you're there."

Tiara and Crystal came running out of the bushes, and tackled me in hugs. "Daddy!" they said as I laid on the ground with them on top of me.

"Hey princesses." I said getting to my feet. "So it looks like it's just the six of us now. Ok. From here on out, you're going to learn how to survive. We won't all ways be around to protect you."

"So what do we do?" Nat asked.

"Does anyone know how to fight in combat?" I asked.

"I can." Tiara said, raising her hand.

"My dad taught me know how fight using double swords." Nat said, pulling them from his backpack.

"Mom said you couldn't?" Nexi said, smiling at him.

"And dad said I could. She can use num-chucks." He said, pointing to Nexi.

"Alright. Nad, what about you and Crystal."

"I'm a champ kick boxer at my school." He said proudly.

"I can't fight at all." Crystal said weakly. "You're probably ashamed of me."

"I could never be. And don't worry. I'll teach you a little something. First lesson, never let down your guard."

**To be continued…..**

_**And the new adventure begins! What will happen to the New Flock? Idk. You'll just have to wait and see. Hope you're enjoying the story, cause it's only going to get better! I promise!**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-dt2009**_


	6. AN:Offical Sorry Notice

_**Hey guys. **_

_**I'm really sorry to say this, bout im completely out of ideas. I've been having writers block so bad, my head hurts when I try to think it up.**_

_**And it's not just this story, it's all of my stories. **_

_**I really wish I could tell you that it's all gonna be better, but I can't. Right now, I'm trying to comfort my friend because a couple of years ago, his cousin died, and it was right around his birthday, so he's been a little of this week, and I've been tryin to help him.**_

_**I've also been thinking about this girl I used to like a lot. In fact, I loved her. I felt like she was the greatest girl I had ever met. We were about to start going out, but then she said she didn't want to. She said she wanted to be friends, and I said ok. But now, she wont even talk to me. It's been about 2 years since I've had my heart broken, and now, im just not focused. **_

_**Then, I've been working a lot and feeling really tired, and not up for writing. I've been focusing on working so much since my boss is a jerk, and schedules me so much, so my creative adrenaline hasn't really been flowing.**_

_**I am gonna except ideas for the story. Since I have none of my own right now, chances are that if I do write a new chapter soon, it'll be whatever you guys suggest. **_

_**I really hope that you guys can help me and that I get out of this depressing summer funk. **_

_**I love you all, and thanks for reading.**_

_**-Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings- (Spreads wings, and flies away)**_


	7. Chapter 6: New Plan

Chapter 6: New Plan

"Wait, how did you guys catch up to me so quickly? There's no way you can that far without be exhausted." I asked as we sat around the fire, roasting hot dogs. Man does this bring back memories….

"Oh that was easy." Nexi said. "Super Speed."

"Me and Nex had everyone hold hands, then flew at super speed." Nat explained from his seat under the tree.

"But how did you find me? It's not like I left a trail of bread crumbs, and as far as I know, none of you have super smelling abilities."

"That was us." Tiara said, pointing to her and Crystal. "We have the ability to see people and track them no matter where they are."

"But we have to have a connection to them. Or at least have met them." Crystal added.

"I see. That seems like very useful skill. We're definitely gonna have to use that to our advantage. But first things first. We need to get you all ready for some serious combat." I said seriously. "What's happening is not a joke. This situation has no sure fire way of coming out the way you think it will."

"What are you talking about? We're more than capable of taking those guys down." Nat said, standing and pulling his double blades from the sheath. "With these, I can take down anybody."

I closed my eyes, and shook my head in disappointment. "It's arrogant attitudes like that that will get you killed." I said standing up. I walked over to him, and examined his blades. Fang definitely made sure that he was prepared, but we all knew that it was gonna take more then sharp blades to stop these guys.

"I'm not arrogant. I'm unstoppable. I bet I could even take you and my dad down."

"You really think you could take me down, by yourself?"

"Yea, I do."

"Fine. Me and you. One on one. Right now." I said, cracking my knuckles. I hadn't had to fight in awhile, but I still remembered all my moves. It was like breathing. It came natural. And now that I can see again, I was even better.

"Fine, but you've been warned." He said, taking of his hat, and tossing it to his sister.

"Nat, I don't think that's a good idea." Nexi tried to warn.

"Shut Nex. I'm gonna win." He said. He planted his feet, and got into his fighting stance. I waited for a minute, then he charged at me. I stood in my spot, and waited for his first attack. He swung his blade sideways at my head. I ducked, and did a quick uppercut, knocking his first sword out of his right hand, and catching it in mine.

His eyes came together in a deadly glare, which just caused me to smile. This was definitely Max's son. Just by the way he has that determination in his eyes, I know he's not ready to admit defeat just yet. I decided to taunt him a little. "Come on. You can do better then that, can't you?" I tossed his sword back to him. " Come on. Give me your best shot."

"Oh, I will." He said, before disappearing. I smiled at this. He was using his abilities to his advantage. Too bad I've got enough experience fighting blind that it wont do him much good. I listened carefully for his footsteps. He was moving in a slow circle around me. His steps were light as a feather, much like Fang's, but I was still able to hear them. I swung my foot under his legs, causing him to fall, and reappear. I watched as his swords flew into the air. I grabbed them, and held them at his throat.

"Looks like I win." I said, victoriously. "You're leaving yourself open, and I can promise you, given the chance, your opponent will not hesitate to kill you." I reached my hand out to help him up. He reluctantly to it, and I helped him up. I handed him his swords. "You're a good fighter, but you wont always be able to use weapons." I turned to the rest of the group. "Tomorrow, we start combat training. You will all be required to participate. That is, unless any of you think that you can take me down." I said, looking each of them over. They all shook their heads no. "Good. Now get to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow."

**Nudge's POV**

I awoke with an unbelievable headache. "Ow. Man, my head hasn't hurt this much since-"

"The time when Max left you in charge, and you, me, Taylor, and Gazzy got drunk, and puked everywhere, and woke up with hangovers?" said a smile, but recognizable voice.

I looked in the corner of the room. "Angel!" I said, happily. "I'm so glad that you're safe."

"I'm glad you are too." She said, hugging me.

"Glad to see that I'm completely forgotten." Called a deep voice.

I turned my head slightly. "Gazzy! They got you too?" I said, sitting between them.

"Yea. They ambushed me and angel in front of my house. We tried to fight them off, but it was no use. They had us out numbered. They knocked us out, and when we woke up, we were here."

"Yea. I was at work, and went home cause I got a call saying that the kids weren't camp. When I got there, no one was there, and I was about to call Iggy, but they ambushed me. I was able to block the door, and called Iggy to tell him to stay away from the house. I how that he and the kids are ok." I said, trying not to panic.

Just then, the door opened, and two people were thrown into the room. I quickly realized it was Max and Fang, and they looked like they had just been through hell. "Max, Fang, are you guys ok?" I asked, helping Max to her feet while Gazzy helped Fang.

"Yea, we're fine. Those new hybrids are tough though." She said, stretching her muscles.

"Well I'm glad you're ok, but I was really hoping that you guys wouldn't get caught. There's no way Iggy's gonna be able be able to rescue us, and protect the kids."

"Unless the kids helped him rescue us." Fang said sitting against the wall.

"Yea, but there's no way in hell Iggy would be stupid enough to try that." I said, laughing a little. I looked at the serious look on Max and Fang's faces, and my heart sank. "He's bringing my kids here!?" I shouted.

"He really didn't have a choice." Max said, sitting next to me, and rubbing my arm for comfort. "He left to rescue you guys by himself, and we were going to watch the kids. I was going to have Fang go with him, but he insisted that he go alone, and that it would be better if more people stayed to protect the kids. After he left, Fang and I started talking. We knew it was only a matter of time before they came looking for us and the kids. We knew that the only safe place for the kids was with Iggy. We packed them supplies in our old backpacks, and made a plan. As soon as the Eliminators showed up, we told the kids what to do, and then we started fighting."

"Oh dear good." I said, trying to keep calm. "I pray that they made it. If they got captured, I swear, I'm gonna kill the bastard behind all this!" I said, slamming my fist against the wall.

"I just wish we knew what they were planning on doing with us. I mean, they have more than enough information on us." Gazzy said.

"That's what I was thinking." Max said. "They must want something from us."

"You've got that right." Said a voice from a small speaker box on the ceiling. "we have plans for all of you and your children. And as soon as you deliver them to us, we will put it into action."

"And what exactly makes you think that we're gonna deliver our children to you, you wack job?" Max asked.

"Oh, you will. Whether you know it or not, you will bring them to us." He said in a dark, menacing voice.

"I've got a bad feeling bout this." I said.

**Iggy's POV**

"WAKE UP!" I yelled, before pressing down on the air horn I packed with me. Don't ask why, I just did.

I was met with a round of screams, and surprised kids jumping out of their sleeping bags.

"What the hell was that for!?" Nat complained. He checked his phone. "It's 5 in the mornig! The sun hasn't even come up yet!"

"It's time for training. First rule, be on guard all the time. You must be ready to fight at anytime. If you hear a suspicious noise, you must be ready to get up and fight. Now, get dressed and meet me out in the field."

"And why exactly should we?" Nat asked. Man, his attitude is really starting to work my nerves. He's is most definitely, without a doubt, Max and Fang's son.

"Because anyone who doesn't get up an train, won't today. Simple as that." I said, not caring what else he had to do. "Oh, and lose the attitude. I know if your mom were here, she wouldn't deal with it, and I'm not gonna either."

Nat stood up, and dusted himself off. "My mom put me in charge of this Flock. I'm the leader, and I'm gonna do what I want to do."

"Ok. But I'm gonna warn you. You may think that you know everything and that you are invincible, but you're not." I turned to the rest of the group. "Anyone else wanna join him?" Everyone stayed quiet. I looked at him. "Well, it looks like you just lost your Flock."

"Fine. I don't need them. And I don't need your little training course either." He grabbed his bag, and headed toward the river.

I let out a sigh. This is gonna a tough rescue mission.

_**To be continued…..**_

_**OK. So I'm back, and better than ever…I hope. I've been really busy with school, and moving, and getting my computer back from being fixed. Then, I completely forgot what I was gonna put on here, and all my stories got deleted, so I had to rewrite them. So if you're like **_thatoneperson.. _**who thinks I was being lazy, then let me tell you something: I have a lot fucking shit going on in my life. I don't have as much time to update, so don't leave a message calling me lazy when you don't know what the hell is going on with me.**_

_**Sorry for the profanity, but it had to be said. I'm gonna try to update sooner, but I'm not sure when. But I hope you're all enjoying it. **_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Chapter 7:The Real Truth

Chapter 7: The Truth

**Nat's POV**

"What the hell is your problem!?" Nexi yelled at me as I washed my face in the river.

"What are you yelling about now?" I said uncaringly.

"You! You and your stupid little attitude problems! We're supposed to be a family. We're supposed to have each other's back. We're supposed to work together to save Mom and Dad."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go save them." I said, swinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Are you insane? We can't do it alone! We need the rest of the Flock!"

"So go get them, and let's be on our way. We don't have much time."

"But we're not ready. Iggy said-"

"Who cares what he said!" I yelled in her face. I moved in, coming face to face with her. "Mom put me in charge and told me to lead the Flock. And besides, how do we know we can even trust him?" I whispered to her.

"What do you mean?" she whispered back. "He's their dad."

"But he's been gone for ten years. He just went and left the Flock. How do we know for sure that we can really trust him to help us?"

"I-I don't-" she stammered as she looked down at the ground.

"Exactly. For now, we're going to stay with him. He's our best guess as to where to find Mom and Dad. And since the others won't leave him, we'll just have to stick around to protect them."

"O….ok…." she whispered.

"And don't tell the others about this. If they find out, we're screwed. Got it?"

"Yea."

"Ok. Let's get back to the camp." I said, grabbing her hand, and pulling toward the camp.

**Iggy's POV**

After a couple of hours of combat practice and sparring, we were up in the air again. "Hey girls."

"Yea?" they said at the same time.

"We need a location. I figure that they wouldn't have the underground lab in the same area that the School was in."

"Ok. Give us a second." Tiara said, grabbing Crystal's hand. I waited couple of seconds before I got an answer.

"It's in Texas." Crystal yelled to me over the wind.

"Do you know the exact location?"

"Yes."

"Good. It'll take us at least another day or so to get there. When we find it, we will all rest up, and plan our attack. DO NOT do anything stupid or irrational. Got it?" I yelled over the roar of the wind. I was met with a round of yes and got it's.

"Hey Dad?" Nad called as he soared next to me. "Where you really just roaming around for the last ten years?"

"….No."

"Then where were you?"

I let out a deep sigh. I knew I couldn't keep this a secret forever. "I was a prisoner."

"A prisoner!?" Crystal shouted, surprised.

"Yes. The man who's behind all of this, his name is Dr. Jonathan Vental. He was assigned by the director of the School to create an underground section incase they were ever discovered so that they could continue their research and twisted experiments on innocent people and children.

"He did as he was instructed until the first School in Germany was destroyed by us and their secret was exposed. After that day, he took control of all sections of the School, but remained a secret in the shadows of the underground program that he called N.E.O.N.

"He had been plotting to capture us after he saw and heard of the amazing things we were capable of. He plans on taking over the world by making clones of the Flock. Or he did, until he found out that we were capable of reproducing. Somehow, he found out about you kids and your abilities. With that new information, he formed a plan that included you kids as well. Luckily, he didn't know the exact location of where you were. Or so he didn't before.

"That night that I left, I was captured when I was on my back. After the fight with your mother, I flew for a couple of hours to think. She was right. I was irresponsible, and a lot worse could have happened to you then what did. I had made up my mind, and promised myself that I would make up for what I did, and be the best father I could possibly be. I was on my way back to the house, when I was ambushed:

_Flashback:_

"Nudge was right. I need to grow up. I mean, I'm nineteen, and a father of three. I should have watched Nad better. But I swear, from here on out, I'm gonna be the best damned father I can be!"

I flapped my wings hard. I was about half way home, and couldn't wait to apologize to Nudge, when I was suddenly heard gunfire coming from behind me. I turned to see a helicopter full of men that looked like they were covered in tiger skinned tattoos.

"Damn! You missed!" one said as he laughed and nudge another with his elbow.

"Shit…." I said as I zigzagged back and forth in an attempt to throw them off. When the gunfire had stopped, I was sure I had lost them. How ironic that when I turned around, all I saw was the fiery explosion of a grenade in my face. I cover my face, and braced myself as I was blow a good twenty feet out of the sky.

I'm not exactly sure what happened after I was blow away. I remember falling, and hitting a couple tree branches before landing on the ground. Everything started to get blurry and then dark. The next thing I knew, I woke up in this room with camera's and a two way mirror.

_Flashback ends_

"I was tortured and experimented on for ten years. The worst part was that the experiments weren't the worst part. The worst was knowing that my children were going up without me. That the girl I loved more than any other in the world thought I didn't love her. I wanted to get out of that place just so I could see you all again.

"Finally, the day came. I was sitting in my room, waiting for them to take me away for my daily testing. When the Whitecoat came in, I walked up to him, and put him in a headlock, choking him until he passed out. Once he did, I grabbed the needle and the ID pass he kept on him. I slowly walked down the quiet hallway to the security room. It was pretty, what I did to those guards. Once inside, I shut off the alarms and released the other experiments as a distraction. I walked out the back exits, using the pass I stole off him, and flew as soon as I was out of sight of the hell hole.

"I flew the rest of the day until I came upon city. I needed to get cleaned up and change my clothes. Luckily, someone gave me money because they thought I was a bum. I sat there for another hour, and ended up collecting over a hundred dollars. I stayed in a hotel for the night, got cleaned up, and ate an actual, decent meal. I also went to the store and got new clothes. I thought that the first thing I should do was come back home, and that's what I did."

"Wow….I can't believe you went through all that. This guy sounds like he's got a sick mind." Nexi said.

"He does. And I have no clue what he plans to do with us once we get there." I said in a low voice.

"Well no matter what it is, we'll face it, and save the rest of the Flock. Then, we'll get this guy back for what he did to you." Nad said, punching his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Yea. We will." I said, looking straight ahead.

"Hey Dad," Crystal called.

"Yea princess?" I never get tired of calling them that.

"The location is fifty feet away from our current location. I suggest that we land here to regroup."

"Sounds good to me. You heard the girl! Landing time!" I yelled. Once on the ground, we set up camp, and started making dinner. "Ok. Tomorrow is going to be big day. It's going to be very dangerous. It's going to be crazy, and I'm telling you right now, even the slightest mistake can get us caught, or worse killed." I stopped to look at all of them. I could see the determination in their faces. They knew what they were risking, and they were ready to prove themselves. "If we succeed tomorrow, you will not only have saved your families, but you will have saved the world."

"What do you mean, 'If we succeed'?" Nat asked.

I sighed. "I'm gonna baby you, and I'm not gonna sugar code it. We all may not make it out alive. I will promise you this: I will guarantee that you five will make it out alive. I will not stop until I know you have made it out, and I can say the same for the rest of your parents. We will risk everything for you/ if it comes to that, do not waste it. If we feel the need to sacrifice ourselves for you, do not waste it by doing something stupid. Escape, plan your next move."

"Ok. So when do we strike?" Tiara asked.

"8 o'clock AM. I suggest you all get some rest. I will wake you up at seven so that we can pack up the camp and to make sure we have everything that we need for the attack."

Everyone nodded their heads. They all went their separate ways, and continued to roast their hot dogs. As I did mine, I noticed that Crystal was looking thoughtfully at the ground. I knew something was up. "Crystal?"

Her head shot up instantly. "Yea?"

"Follow me. I need to talk to you."

"Ok." She said as she got up an followed me out into the forest.

"Alright, what's up. And don't lie. I know that there's something bugging you."

She let out a sigh before looking me in the eye. "I don't know if I have what it takes to do this. What if I can't remember what you taught me? What if I get to scared? What-"

I put my hand over her mouth. "Jeez. You talk almost as much as you're mother." I said, causing her to laugh. "And don't worry. Survival tactics are in your blood. You'll be fine. And do you honestly think that I would take all of you in there without making sure you were all prepared? I've made enough bombs for each of you to carry and use, but only if need be."

"Really?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

"Yep. Now get to bed. Tomorrow, we'll be risking everything to save the one's we love."

**Nudge's POV**

We were all sitting in a circle in the middle of the room, trying to figure out a way to get out of this crappy place. They had taken us away individually, and had injected each of us with some weird bluish purple liquid. We didn't know exactly what that stuff was, but we knew that we needed to get out before something bad happened.

"We don't really have a lot of options. We can either wait for Iggy, or we can try to jump the next person that comes through the door, and make a break for it." Max whispered.

"I think we should go with the second option. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can find Iggy and the kids and blow this place to Kingdom Fucking Come!" Gazzy said.

"Lang- oh why do I care." Max said, giving in. "You're old enough to do whatever you want."

"I agree with Gazzy." Fang said.

"Angel?"

"I think that's best. I sure that they're all somewhere close, and we'd be able to find them a lot easier. Plus, we wouldn't have to put them in any risk."

"Nudge?"

"I also agree. I need to get out of here and find my kids."

"So it's unanimous. Ok, here's the plan,"

"Not so fast, Maximum. We wouldn't want you running off, and hurting yourself, would we?" came that sicko, John's voice. We turned around to see him standing in the doorway. He was holding some kind of remote. We stood and tried to attack him, until I felt a sudden surge of electricity run through my entire body.

We all fell to the floor, twitching as we felt nothing but pain surging through us. The pain was excruciating and I was sure we were going to die. It was almost as unbearable as child birth. ALMOST! Pushing out Iggy's three mutant, genetically altered children was a lot more painful then this.

As everything started to go black, the pain stopped. I tried to open my eyes, and get up to attack that bastard before he could do it again, but couldn't. _Move, damn it, move! _I continually yelled at my body, but it didn't respond.

"Now, get up." John said, an evil smile on his face. Suddenly, we all started to get up. _What the hell!? _ "Now to try this out. Maximum, I want you to walk to the back of the room, and sit by the wall."

"Yes Master." Max replied in a hallow voice that didn't sound like her, and walked over to the wall before sitting down.

_Oh dear god. He has complete control over us. Angel, can you get control over any of us? _I called to her.

_No. I can't control anything. All I can do is read minds. He has complete control over our body functions. That includes powers, movement, and our voices._

_This isn't good. If Iggy and the kids show up, they're going to be in serious danger. We've got to find a way to stop him, before it's to late…._

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**And this is where it gets good. The next part is gonna be really intense. Lots of fighting coming up. And don't ask why I haven't updated, the reason is I've been busy writing papers for school, and haven't had the drive or the time to write, but now I do, so I'll try to update again soon.**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings**_


End file.
